His Butler, Transported
by Fernstrike
Summary: *ABANDONED FOR GOOD* What happens when a girl accidentally transports the Kuro cast into the 21st century? Well, of course absolute mayhem occurs! But how was she able to draw them in? What is her true destiny?
1. Dream

**Heyy everyone  
I lost my Warriors obession, to be replaced by...epic drumroll...KUROSHITSUJI MADNESS! *ahem* okay. So basically I decided to write this on a spark from my friends. It is mildly like my ancient KNOWING fanfic, but please enjoy it for what it is! So, enough yabbering, here we go, KURO FANFIC, PART 1!**

Wind.  
That's how I remember it starting.  
My dream was like a prediction. A prelude.  
I felt the stone cold air tossing me around, playing with me in it's flowing fingers. Below me yawned a fathomless abyss, and above, an unnaturally white sky shone like a star.  
In the dark, glowing crimson eyes beckoned me seductively. And I felt refusal through the shadow. A menacing shadow seemed to fall over me, put it never blocked out the light. The darkness spread an eerie warmth through me, from the sharp tips of my hair to the rough edges of my toenails. It felt like I was clothed in a woolen black gown, with a train that fell al the way bacl to eternity. I heard a silky voice purr, _My darling Victoria, how powerful you are, to draw us through, and you didn't know. Of course no one told you, if they knew what you could do. Oh, young Victoria, beautiful Victoria, precious Victoria..._The voice sang. It took all my sanity to remember that this was a dream. And that forced control was what woke me the first time.

I remembered feeling cold again, after the warmth. I remember looking around my room with hazy eyes, searching out nothing in particular. I recall looking over at my bookshelf, scanning each title. _Inuyasha, Pandora Hearts, Vampire Knight, Kuroshitsuji - _My eyes stopped there. I stared in serenity at the volumes of that decorating the shelf. And as I stared at the title, the name seemed to dance around in my head. _Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji- _A meditation for me to rest to. _Kuroshistuji, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji - _Lulling me to sleep. _Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji - _Entering into my warm, dark dream world. I fell into the blackness, but still the word danced.  
_Kuroshitsuji.  
Oh, My darling Victoria._  
_

**So whaddaya think? Please review! (Hint hint - coming chapters will be funny!)  
Thanks for reading!  
X Fernstrike**


	2. People in the Chairs

**So, did you guys like the last chapter? Excuse the cheesy Kuro bit at the end, I had to find some way to incorporate it into the story! These coming chapters will (hopefully!) be a bit better - and longer. Okay, welcome to chapter 1!**

I lunged out of the beautiful warm darkness into the calm of early Monday morning. I stretched, remembering that this marked the beginning of the two-week holiday before the final term of school. I lay down again, flat on my back, trying to remember that eerie dream. Strange. The warmth of the darkness had followed me into the waking world. But as I stared at the ceiling, something shuffled in the bed sheets beside me.

Startled, I turned my head slowly to the right, to the other side of my bed. Lying there, sleeping comfortably, was a young boy, about my age, fourteen, with dark greyish-blue hair that fell round his face. It took all my effort not to scream. _What the heck…?_ I sat up as slowly and quietly as I could, and swung my legs over the bed. _Why is there…a guy….in my bed…? _I stood on the floor and looked around. The view outside was still the same; dreary but beautiful 21st century Whitechapel. My house was the last on the street, and about a mile down was the next house. So we were pretty isolated. That's why I was freaked to find that not only had the boy come here, but also a few others. In my chair at the table was a strange character with sharp teeth and red glasses. He (? )had a brokne chainsaw in one hand. His head lolled over the edge of the chair as he slept. Then on the floor, a person with long white hair that covered his eyes was lying down. His hands were crossed over his heart as though he were in a coffin, and he was smiling creepily. I shuddered. I knew all these people.

I quietly crept through my door, not daring to investigate the other rooms in my house. My parents were away in Scotland on a four month business trip. Typical. But since I was the only one in the house and suddenly all these…people…had shown up, in my room alone, I didn't think I could handle it if a saw anyone else. Even the neighbours down the street. No, I was too used to the isolation, the seperation.

I tiptoed as quietly as I could down the stairs. Every step sounded like someone was creaking all the steps at once. I'd never been so cautious on my own. My hand sliding on the rail sounded the way my voice sounds when I scream with a sore throat – hoarse and helpless. As I reached the bottom, I turned my head tot eh living room. Was that a finger hanging off the edge of the couch? Hair sticking out from beneath the coffee table? I mentally hit myself. I was becoming paranoid.

I felt dizzy and overwhelmed an almost inaudible scratch that was probably a bird landing outside made me jump. That made me feel like someone had attached strings to my arms and was spiralling me around like a dancing marionette. This wasn't good. First thing in the morning and I was in shock.

I turned to the right, towards the kitchen. The door was open, with the surreal pearly morning light filtering in through the opaque curtains. The plates I had left in the sink last night had been dried and placed on the rack, and some cabinets were open. The reason was standing on the left side of our small marble island. It was a very confused looking, well-dressed, too-handsome butler with intense red eyes.

Of course, that's when I finally fainted.

**Mildly longer, I hope? REVIEW! Next chapter will hopefully be uploaded soon, but I dunno cuz it's nearly end of term and that means certain death. TT_TT Well anyway, hope you enjoyed this and look out for chapter three!**


	3. First Impressions

**Heyy guys! Excuse the long wait, school was like bleeeeeeeegh. Okay, hope this chappie is good, review!**  
_

I think I opened my eyes. No, I was still seeing black.  
Then, a fuzzy pale slit of light. And, shadows, surrounding my vision.  
_"Is it dead?"  
"Ooooooh, let's hope it's dying, then I can see the cinematic - "  
_"IT'S ALIVE!"

The final high squeal dispersed all the blur, and when I could see the people (?) kneeling over me, I thought I was going to faint again. A man with long black hair and red eyes; a teen with bluish hair and an eyepatch; a redhead with sharp teeth; a girl with blonde hair and pink clothes; a weird guy with long silvery hair that was smiling creepily - _holy crap!_

"Sebastian!"  
I tried not to move my eyes to where the teen was kneeling beside me.  
"Prop her up against the, well, it's a couch I think..."  
I felt gentle hands scoop me up and carry me over towards the living room. I tried to act unconscious. But I failed badly; it's kind of hard when there's this really hot demon butler carrying you around.

Eventually, I felt the soft fabric of the couch press against my back and legs, and sank into the cushions, enjoying the moment of luxury before -  
"Are you awake? Hello?"  
Fingers snapped in front of my eyes, and finally had to open them. The bright morning sunshine struck me hard, but then my vision focused, and I was staring into an intense blue eye. I guess it only lasted a second. Probably less. But I what I saw in the depths of that eye was all at once too beautiful and too horrible to put into words. My heart hammered in my chest, and then it was all over. As soon as I had glimpsed his eye, he had pulled away, to stand beside his butler. And suddenly, what seemed like a hundred (but where probably only five) eyes where trained on me.  
"Who are you?" Said the teen with one eye, breaking the silence.  
I should have been smart and sharp, like I always was. But I was stunned into submission. "M-my name is...Vic...toria D-Dartwright." Great. I couldn't even speak properly. I brushed my copper hair from my face nervously, as what I said registered in their minds.

"That's true, then, I suppose." He said.  
"But moreover," the Earl continued, sauntering up. "Why did you bring us here?" I've never seen inside a gun before. It's dark, and there's a prick of an edge at the end, which I suppose it the bullet. The sides are ridged, and dusty with gunpowder. _Oh, crap._

Now, I have to tell you, I was having pretty bad morning. Waking up feeling like shit, my privacy invaded by a bunch of [fictional] lunatics, and then, having a gun pointed at my face? I could feel anger bubbling up inside, and I didn't care that I was shaking with it. I leaned forward sharply, knocking the gun away from my face and onto the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screeched. "Why did _I _bring YOUhere? What are YOU doing in MY house? It's not MY fault you've sunk low enough to become some sort of...of...Viscount Druitt copy!" Worst comparison ever, but Ciel's twitching eye was some reward. I continued my rant; one that made no sense at all.

"WHY! This is criminal behaviour! Forced entrance to a personal home, invasion of privacy and ASSAULT! It's an outrage!" I saw him sigh, and click his fingers. Sebastian moved forward, but stopped when I made a hugely over-exaggerated gasp.

"You BITCH!"  
Lizzie gasped, Ciel's eyes widened, Sebastian raised his eyebrows and Undertaker and Grell giggled like little girls. It was funny. After my punishing word I pointed an accusing finger at Blue Boy (as I'd so decided to name him) "How DARE you! You're wimpy enough to get your butler to do your dirty work! And then you bully him randomly! BULLEEEEEEH!"

I was getting a bit crazy now. Perhaps even rabid. The group was looking as though they sensed impending danger, and Ciel was beginning to edge away. But I wasn't about to let him escape. "Take THIS, bullyyyyyyyyyy!" And I bitch-slapped him harder than anyone I'd ever slapped.

It felt good.  
_

**Lol, this was beginning to fail, so I ended it quickly, cleanly and classicly. BITCH SLAP FUREHHH! XD well anyways, please review (i know this chapter was short, and it sucked, but still) I hope the next chappie will be better.  
XFernstrike**


End file.
